While You Were Out
by Newgirl02
Summary: *I changed the rating as some of my readers found it offensive. Same story.* Established Peter/Neal/El. Peter gets called to the office and Neal and El prove they can have fun without him ; Pretty sure the rating is right, but it could be borderline T/M


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT own White Collar!**

**One shot! Neal/Peter/El(:**

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to be able to write again! Life got super hectic all at once, and I could not find even a second to be able to sit down and write ): However, all is well now and I'm back! During my writing break I had so many ideas float through my head, and it's exciting to get to bring them to life(: One more note, then I'll shut up. I have had some people say they wanted an extra chapter or companion piece added to my other story "Love Hurts." As I said, life is crazy, so I really don't want to invest time in something that no one is going to read. So if y'all are willing to read more of "Love Hurts," please do hit that awesome little review button or PM me and let me know! Ohkay, that is all…so please enjoy **

**No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

Neal jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his waist. He was in the Burke's home painting a picture of Satchamo sleeping outside. He turned his head, looked into those familiar blue eyes, and smiled.

"Hi, El." Neal said, turning around in her arms and pulling her towards his chest. He kissed to top of her head and breathed in the smell of her hair. "Where's Peter?"

"Reese called him in…didn't he tell you?"

"No," Neal said throwing in a pout for good measure.

"I'm sorry, sweety. I'm sure he just had to leave in a rush and couldn't tell you."

"I understand," Neal said pulling away from Elizabeth. Neal sat on the Burke's couch and crossed his arms.

"Aw, my poor baby. Why don't we go upstairs and prove to Peter that we can have fun without him," El grinned, and Neal looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Really? I mean, we've never done anything without Peter there," Neal looked down for a second.

Peter, El, and Neal had been together for a couple months now. Although Neal still technically lives at June's, he spends all his time with the Burke's. Neal and Peter grew very close at work, but both men respected El too much to do anything behind her back. Neal brought up the idea of pulling El into their relationship, rather than leave her out. Peter was about as red as a cherry while he suggested it to El, but El responded by kissing both men passionately before retreating to the bedroom, throwing a meaningful glance at the guys.

Since then it had been agreed that Neal should just stay at the Burke household with them. The three of them had a lot of fun together, but Neal had never done anything with El without Peter present. El was technically still Peter's wife, after all.

"Neal, I am asking you to come upstairs to the bedroom with me. Peter won't mind, I promise." El cupped Neal's face, and grabbed his hand, pulling Neal up from the couch. Neal hesitated, before grinning and nodding.

"We are going to have so much fun, Peter won't want to leave again, especially without telling me first," Neal said following El upstairs. El grinned. Her grin so intoxicating, Neal couldn't help but lift her up in his arms. Neal pushed El up against the wall and kissed her roughly. El wrapped her legs around Neal's waist and ran her finger through his hair. They stumble their way upstairs and Neal threw El on the bed. She looked at Neal with hungry eyes and he slowly began to strip in front of her. He's down to his boxers and tie when he stops and leans in to kiss El on the neck.

Neal slowly starts to unbutton El's shirt while they kiss passionately. He pulls her shirt off and slowly kisses down her tummy, stopping right below her belly button before kissing back up and doing it all over again.

"Neal! Stop teasing me!" El moans. Neal grins up at El, and pulls off her pants. He hooks both fingers in her panties, and slowly pulls them down, placing chaste kisses on the inside of her thighs. El moans and Neal's grin widens.

"Maybe we should wait for Peter…." Neal teases. El lets out a low growl and grabs Neal by the hair. She pushes her mouth against his. Neal manages to shimmy his way out his boxers. Neal lets his hands wander to El's sex and grins as he feels El's personal lubrication.

"Neal…"El moans. Neal wraps an arm around El's hips and thrusts inside her. El moans and claws at Neal's back as she pushes her hips upward.

Neal continues his steady rhythm and kisses El's neck while both moan passionately. El screams as she cums, and Neal cums with her. He falls on top of her and pants. El runs her fingers through Neal's hair and kisses the top of his head.

"That was incredible," they both hear Peter say. Neal lifts up his head and grins.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Hughes called me in for a meeting, but it got canceled. If I would have known you two were going to be doing something like this, I would have come back faster."

"Mmm, he was amazing," El moans, snuggling closer to Neal.

"I bet. Those moans were proof enough you were having fun," Peter smirked. Neal looked down and flushed, before looking up sheepishly at Peter.

"You don't mind, right? That we did this without you here?"

El smiled and gave Neal a peck on the check, while Peter put on the annoyed face he could. "Actually, I do mind."

Neal's eyes flashed with apprehension, and Peter grinned.

"Next time at least tape it. If I hadn't gotten here I could have missed that extremely sexy scene." Neal relaxed and smiled. "Porn has nothing on you two."

El chunked a pillow at Peter before getting up to use the restroom. Both men had their eyes glued to her naked body.

"So you didn't mind?" Neal asked again after El closed the door. Peter walked up to Neal and kissed him hard on the lips before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you both so much. I trust you both too. Don't worry about me, Neal."

Neal relaxed completely and fell into Peter's arms. Neal started laughing.

"What?"

"You told me not to worry about you, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. So I don't have to do anything about that the thing that's poking at me from the inside of your pants?"

Peter chuckled. "Actually, maybe you should worry about me."


End file.
